Why
by Takkaori
Summary: Allen se demande pourquoi Kanda fait "ça"… Mais il aime bien trop pour se plaindre, à vrai dire.


**Hello les gens !**

 **Encore un petit OS Yullen ! Cette fois, je dois vous avouer qu'il est très calme. Il prend appui sur un moment intime entre Kanda et Allen, dans une relation pré-établie, et sur une ouverture sentimentale de l'un à l'autre. Pas de descriptions explicites mais quelques allusions sexuelles, je pense malgré tout que le rated T suffit, et ce n'est pas non plus dégoulinant de mièvrerie, à mon sens, mais encore une fois centré sur les sentiments :). Si vous cherchez donc un texte avec de l'action concrète, je préviens tout de suite, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit ! En revanche, si vous avez envie de vous laisser tenter par quelque chose de reposant et de doux, ça pourrait vous plaire ;).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Somnolant dans le lit aux draps ridés, qu'ils avaient sauvagement martyrisés avec leurs mouvements frénétiques, au summum du plaisir et de la passion, Allen bougea, renfonçant le matelas dans les lattes qui grincèrent. Une main serpentait dans son dos, descendant de sa nuque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, en gestes apaisants, comme une sorte de massage. Chaud, doux, et réconfortant. Il sentait la respiration de son amant qui soulevait sa poitrine épaisse contre lui, tout en le caressant. C'était toujours comme ça, après le sexe. Le blandin n'aurait jamais cru qu' _il_ serait du genre à initier ça, mais pourtant, pourtant, Kanda semblait se plaire à toucher sa peau, tendrement, délicatement, le cajolant presque comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux.

Allen laissait ce sentiment, agréable, le remplir.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que c'était purement gratuit, Allen n'avait jamais demandé ça. Les quelques câlins, simples moments tendres qu'il avait pu quémander à son amant, se recevant des regards agacés et des moues boudeuses, l'auraient totalement dissuadé de proposer une telle chose. Kanda était étrangement celui qui initiait, une fois qu'ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre. Allen avait été trop gêné les premiers temps pour faire quoique ce soit, il se contentait de se coller timidement contre le torse de l'autre, n'osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux, essuyant ses moqueries auxquelles il répondait par des sarcasmes et des tournures irritées. Les mots du kendoka n'étaient toutefois pas bien méchant, et comme il y avait vite eu ces… attentions, Allen avait peut-être volontiers fermé les yeux sur ses petits piques.

Maintenant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il était habitué et ne rechignait nullement à la tâche (il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être supplié, si au début, il avait cru se liquéfier sous l'embarras !), de toute façon. Surtout en sachant qu'il y aurait _ça_ après. Il était ravi de découvrir que son compagnon pouvait parfois être affectueux, quand à d'autres instants il était brutal et réservé. Il ne le lui reprochait pas, parce que Kanda faisait montre de beaucoup d'attention envers lui, en plus de ce qu'il faisait actuellement, signe qu'il ne doutait pas de son attachement ni de sa sincérité, mais c'était quelque chose qui se constatait.

Alors Allen aimait beaucoup qu'il se déride de cette manière, même s'il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça si naturellement. Sachant que le Japonais grommelait encore maintenant quand il osait tendre les bras dans sa direction, demandant d'une voix claire et innocente « on peut faire un câlin ? », ça avait de quoi surprendre. Peut-être que Kanda préférait que ça vienne de lui, peut-être que c'était sa façon à lui d'être gêné, Allen n'avait pas posé la question. Il avait simplement peur que le faire braque son amant, qui pouvait être franchement imprévisible.

Le prouvait son dilemme actuel.

Il ne faisait que supposer.

Oh, bien sûr, leur capacité à communiquer s'était améliorée, étant passée de nullissime à un grand mieux, il aurait pu demander. L'Anglais n'irait pas dire qu'ils géraient leurs relations comme des dieux du rapport humain, ils avaient un peu trop de fierté et de soucis personnels pour ça – qui n'en avaient pas ? – mais ils essayaient, au moins. C'était le fait de faire des efforts, des compromis pour se comprendre, qui rendait les erreurs plus supportables et plus facilement rattrapables. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était eux, c'était bien, c'était sincère, c'était vivant, et c'était une relation qu'ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, envie de voir s'éteindre. Ça pouvait foirer à des moments, heurter, mettre en colère, rendre un peu triste ou découragé, mais ça faisait rire, ça faisait plaisir, ça faisait du bien, ça faisait passer des bons moments et ça délivrait beaucoup de sentiments qui les liaient l'un à l'autre d'une manière spéciale.

En outre, Allen était persuadé qu'il était amoureux. Très amoureux. Il n'arrivait pas bien à le dire, mais il le ferait quand il le sentirait. Peut-être bientôt, car il devenait réellement _fou_ intérieurement quand Kanda faisait _ça_.

Un baiser s'échoua dans le creux de son cou, et le maudit rit, pouffant gentiment sous le bien-être. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se sentait le plus heureux. Ça l'incita à parler.

« Dis, Kanda. » Ils avaient beau être ensemble, il ne l'appelait toujours pas par son prénom, l'autre s'irritait dès qu'il s'y aventurait, aussi, Allen préférait éviter, tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise. « Je me pose une question.

—Ben pose-la-toi en silence. »

Il venait de lui répondre de manière grincheuse mais sans arrêter ses caresses. Manière de l'envoyer promener. Allen émit un soupir irrité.

« Je me posais une question que j'aimerais te poser, Bakanda.

—J'ai compris, mais j'ai la flemme de penser.

—C'est sérieux. »

Enfin, sérieux, le blandin ne savait pas réellement, mais il voulait que son compagnon se sente concerné. L'épéiste soupira à son tour. Sa main dans son dos ne bougea plus.

« Quoi ? »

Allen se retourna dans le lit, les draps se froissant sous son mouvement. Il se colla contre le torse de Kanda, et y déposa un baiser. Le kendoka grimaça, mais son bras se posa dans le bas de son dos. Il lui rendait son étreinte. Allen profita de leurs chaleurs quelques secondes avant de parler.

« À chaque fois qu'on…, » il se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant un sarcasme de son compagnon, « fait l'amour, tu me couvres de câlins et d'attentions après, mais tu râles dès que je t'en demande le reste du temps. Je me demande pourquoi. Avoue que c'est un peu contradictoire. »

Kanda fronça le nez. Il paraissait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« T'aimes pas ?

—Non, non, réfuta le blandin en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est simplement tu n'es pas très câlin mais dans ces moments-là, ça change. C'était une simple question, je me demande pourquoi, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire. »

Allen se sentit rougir. Il adorait que Kanda soit comme ça, encore une fois. Un soupir lui répondit.

« J'sais pas, j'ai envie, c'est tout. Je le fais quand j'ai envie. »

Le blandin hocha la tête, mais raccrochait quand même.

« Je comprends, mais le reste du temps, tu râles à _chaque_ fois, » insista le plus jeune, « alors que là… ça me laisse pensif.

—Bah arrête de penser, tout simplement.

—T'es pas très coopératif, Bakanda ! »

Le fusillant du regard, l'Anglais se libéra de son étreinte et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était maintenant couché tout à côté de Kanda, et ce dernier le toisait de côté, s'étant redressé quand Allen s'était dégagé, aussi perplexe que lui pouvait l'être.

« Y a juste pas de raison, en fait, Moyashi. J'sais pas quoi te dire. Ça me faisait un peu chier, les moments câlins, au début, j'avais pas l'habitude, mais j'ai capté que toi t'aimais ça, et j'en ai envie dans ces moments-là. C'est tout.

—À cause du sexe, en fait ? »

Le blandin tournait un regard curieux sur le brun.

« Peut-être, j'sais pas. J'aime te voir t'abandonner à moi, » le regard qu'il posa sur Allen fut si intense que celui-ci se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, « et ça me donne envie de faire ça. »

Il y eut un silence, le maudit n'osant rien rétorquer, tandis que Kanda semblait pensif.

« Ouais, trancha-t-il de sa voix sèche, peut-être autant pour Allen que pour lui-même, c'est ça, j'crois. Pis ça me dérange moins, aussi.

—Si ça te dérange moins, tu pourrais arrêter de m'engueuler quand je te le demande. »

Le Japonais eut un rictus devant la moue boudeuse d'Allen.

« J'râle parce que c'est pas mon moment de base, mais si je voulais vraiment pas, tu sais que je le ferais pas.

—Je sais, » capitula le blandin. « Mais j'étais curieux. En fait, je me demandais si tu préférais que ce soit toi qui prennes l'initiative plutôt que moi, si ça te gênait moins. »

De nouveau, Kanda fronçait le visage, arborant une expression pensive.

« J'y avais jamais réfléchi. »

Allen tira alors la couverture et les draps qui cachaient le corps de Kanda, venant s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Le brun se laissa faire, et ses mains fraîches se posèrent sur les hanches du blandin. Ses pouces les caressèrent, et Allen frissonna malgré lui. De son côté, il posa ses mains sur le torse de Kanda, le palpant gentiment. Il réalisa qu'il lui avait fait un bleu qui prenait une teinte violacée sur le flanc droit, et le toucha avec un petit sourire d'excuse, son amant haussant les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre, ce qui était le cas.

« Alors ? » s'interrogea-t-il. « Tu penses que j'ai raison, ou c'est juste une histoire de moment ?

—Les deux, peut-être, » concéda Kanda. « J'étais pas habitué à ce genre de geste. J'ai dû tout apprendre avec notre relation.

—Ça t'embarrassait ? Je ne savais pas, je ne me rendais pas compte que… »

Kanda l'interrompit par un autre haussement d'épaules, quoiqu'un peu bougon.

« C'pas tellement ça, mais j'suppose que des fois, j'ai pu être gêné. Va pas croire que ça veut dire plus que ce que ça veut dire, Moyashi. C'pas de la timidité ou aucune autre connerie, c'était juste bizarre pour moi. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« On s'en fout, de toute façon. Je te jugeais pas. Puis y a pas de mal à être timide.

—J'le suis pas. »

Le maudit rit devant sa moue grincheuse.

« Tu l'es pas, ok, mais y a pas de mal à ça. »

Kanda grommela entre ses dents. Pour autant, il ne le repoussait pas. Allen transforma son petit rire en sourire bienveillant.

« Je comprends que ce soit bizarre pour toi si tu n'étais pas habitué. Mais je pense que quelque part, si tu te mets à en avoir envie, c'est que ça doit pas te déplaire totalement, non ? Je veux dire, je pense qu'on peut tous avoir besoin de contacts humains. Pas forcément au niveau d'un besoin pressant comme manger ou dormir, mais juste être capable de trouver ça agréable et plaisant, parce qu'on partage un moment privilégié. Parce qu'on se montre qu'on s'apprécie… qu'on s'aime… »

Allen se sentait encore s'empourprer.

« Enfin bref, je pense que c'est agréable, de ressentir ça. Du coup, j'aime beaucoup quand tu fais ça. »

Il ignorait ses joues rouges pour sa sincérité. Le plus âgé se tut. Il réfléchissait à ses propos. Il parut dubitatif, mais ne cherchait pas à nier.

« Peut-être, mouais. Tant mieux si t'aimes ça. »

Allen se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Kanda agrippa sa nuque, cherchant à approfondir leur baiser, mais le blandin se détacha.

« J'ai une idée.

—Quoi, encore ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, le symbiotique se vexa :

« Comment ça, 'encore' ? Écoute-moi avant de râler !

—J'écoute, Moyashi.

—C'est _Allen_. »

Kanda soupira, et Allen entra dans une bataille de regard avec lui, qu'il rompit en déclarant :

« J'ai envie de te faire des petites caresses, moi aussi. Je veux que tu voies à quel point c'est plaisant. »

Le Japonais soupira.

« Tu fais chier.

—Mais quoi ! T'auras aucun effort à faire, je vais juste m'occuper de toi, tu verras, c'est super bien ! Allez, on essaie. Si tu n'aimes pas, promis, j'arrête. »

Le brun s'adoucit un peu, même s'il semblait toujours irrité.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

—Pour te faire te sentir bien. »

Comprenant, d'une part, que quand Allen avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'avait pas résolument pas ailleurs, et d'autre part, que c'était important pour lui, Kanda hocha la tête.

« Si ça te fait plaisir. »

Allen descendit alors de son perchoir de fortune, alias le corps de son amant, et le regarda prendre une position similaire à la sienne, couché sur le ventre, exhibant son dos où se trouvaient quelques suçons, des griffures éparses, et ces fameuses marques pour lesquelles Allen se sentait un peu coupable. Il savait que ses hanches arboraient parfois des marques similaires, ainsi que l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de même pour celles de son compagnon. Sans être excessivement brutaux entre eux, ils n'étaient pas non plus toujours doux, ça variait selon leurs humeurs. Avec une envie parfois irrépressible ainsi qu'un certain stress à relâcher, ils pouvaient se laisser emporter.

Retenant son soupir, il commença par apposer un baiser à l'une des omoplates de Kanda, le sentant tressauter, presque imperceptiblement, en réflexe. Le blandin sourit. Sa main gauche se plaça à l'emboîtement de l'épaule, retraçant le chemin de sa nuque, descendant en flèche dans le creux des deux omoplates, cette fois, jusqu'à la cambrure, peu marquée chez un homme, des reins, à la naissance du fessier musclé que le maudit adorait reluquer. Kanda était bien foutu, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Puis, peu avare, il donna un baiser juste au dessin de la limite de ses reins, tandis que ses mains caressaient sa peau, de ses flancs à ses muscles dorsaux. Kanda frissonna de nouveau, mais il ne s'agitait pas, rien qui suggérait l'inconfort.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Ta peau est toute douce, j'adore. »

Kanda, la tête dans l'oreiller, la pencha sur le côté pour lui adresser un visage crispé.

« T'emballe pas, on est pas dans un salon de beauté, hein, Moyashi. »

L'Anglais soupira. Il avait vraiment du mal à accepter les compliments et les démonstrations de tendresse…

« Tais-toi un peu, Bakanda.

—Me dis pas tais-toi. »

Se disant, Kanda se renfonça dans l'oreiller, Allen continuant ses caresses, mais rétorquant d'une voix ferme :

« Je te dis de te taire si tu refuses de te laisser aller. Avoue-le, c'est plaisant, hein ?

—Ta gueule.

—Me dis pas ta gueule ! »

Outré, le blandin le pinça. Kanda sursauta. Courroucé, il vint attraper sa main, la serrant avec force. Dans le vide, Allen batailla pour en récupérer l'emprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cause de leurs réparties qui se faisaient écho, mais il apparut clair que son amant ne riait pas, lui.

« Je te dis ta gueule si tu me soûles, Moyashi, et me pince pas comme ça ! »

L'adolescent désespéra.

« Laisse-toi faire, Yû, s'il te plaît. Arrête de lutter. À part si tu veux que j'arrête ? T'aimes vraiment pas ? »

Il sonda le visage de Kanda, à l'écoute. C'était une des rares fois où il l'appelait par son prénom. Le susnommé ne parut pas contrarié. Il se recoucha, libérant même sa main.

« J'ai pas dit ça. C'est ce que t'as dit, que j'apprécie pas. On s'en fout de si ma peau est douce ou pas. Maintenant ferme-la et descends un peu, j'aimais mieux plus bas. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Allen s'exclama :

« Ça marche ! »

Et il déposa un autre baiser dans le dos du Japonais. Définitivement enthousiasme, il fut content de constater qu'il frissonnait de nouveau. Simplement parce que c'était une manifestation de bien-être.

« T'es sensible, ici ? »

Kanda grogna, mais haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas. »

Allen se sentit attendri. Certes, ce grand imbécile refusait d'avouer clairement ce qu'il ressentait, d'accepter qu'il pouvait lui aussi être sensible à la tendresse et d'accepter ses compliments, mais il n'avait pas été hostile, ni à la discussion qu'il avait lancé tout à l'heure, ni à ça.

« Donc t'aimes bien ce que je te fais ?

—Ça va.

—Kanda…

—Ok, j'aime bien. Tu me fais chier, Moyashi. »

Ce dernier sourit, encore plus grand.

« Je suis juste content si je te fais te sentir bien, toi aussi. C'est important pour moi, tu sais. Et y a rien d'avilissant à me le dire. N'aie pas honte.

—T'es mignon, Moyashi, » fit Kanda, tournant de nouveau sa tête, « J'avais compris. T'inquiète pas, je me sens bien et j'ai pas honte. Mais t'es chiant. »

Malgré l'insulte, Allen se sentit rougir à son premier compliment. Il fut d'avis que c'était plutôt à Kanda que s'appliquait les deux adjectifs. Autant l'appellation de mignon que chiant.

Le Bakanda était adorablement chiant, peut-être.

« Je suis pas chiant, » grogna-t-il pour la forme, prenant sur lui pour se confesser, « c'est que je t'aime, idiot. Je veux te le montrer. C'est pas naturel ? »

Allen avait parlé mais n'avait pas tellement pesé ses mots avant de les dire. Il ressentit une pointe d'appréhension et de regret en voyant que Kanda se redressait pour le dévisager, et il commença à grimacer, peu sûr de savoir quoi dire pour rattraper la potentielle boulette qu'il venait de lâcher… Enfin, il avait l'impression que c'était plutôt logique, ils étaient ensembles, ils se montraient beaucoup d'affection, alors pour lui, la question des sentiments ne se posait pas. Il avait peur que ce soit peut-être trop tôt pour Kanda, s'il avait déjà avoué avoir de l'affection pour lui de son côté. Le mot 'amour' pouvait faire peur à certain, si c'était dommage, Allen ne savait rien de ce que Kanda pensait de la chose.

L'Anglais fut donc tendu.

Doucement, Kanda leva alors une main qu'il posa sur sa joue. Il la caressa, et le blandin se sentit envahi par une sensation plaisante qui dissipa son bref doute, qu'il jugea lui-même stupide.

« Si, c'pour ça que je le fais pour toi. J't'aime aussi. »

Alors il avait eu la réponse à sa question.

Allen s'appuya contre la main du kendoka.

« On peut… le refaire… ?

—Tu parles de câlins, ou du cul ?

—Du cul. »

Kanda parut choqué par sa reprise exacte de ses termes, et Allen eut un ricanement pudique, mais pas trop, un brin joueur, un brin provocant. Il reprit :

« J'ai très envie de toi, Bakanda. »

D'un accord commun, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Les mains recommencèrent à donner des caresses, aimantes et sensuelles, taquines et agaçantes, cherchant à exciter autant qu'à plaire. Les soupirs lascifs envahissaient la pièce, de même que l'étreinte se faisait passionnée, et que le pauvre matelas aux lattes branlantes n'avait manifestement pas fini d'en voir de belle.

Bientôt, peut-être demain, il y aurait de nouveau des missions. Bientôt, il y aurait de nouveaux combats. De nouveaux ennemis. De nouveaux conflits. De la peur, de la haine, de la rancœur, de la tristesse, des larmes, des morts. Ses antithèses, la joie, les rires, et peut-être même de l'amour. Un bon cocktail explosif, les uns annulant les autres, les uns blessant les autres, les détruisant et les affaiblissant. Bientôt, il y aurait des soucis. Une atmosphère lourde et pesante.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il n'y avait que leur découverte innocente, mais pas trop, de l'amour et de ses affres, d'eux-mêmes et de leurs limites, seuls ou ensembles. Il n'y avait que leurs baisers et leurs sourires collés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs rires rendus muets par l'assaut de leurs bouches avides. Maintenant, c'était bien, c'était bon.

Ils auraient été bêtes de ne pas en profiter, de ce maintenant.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Petit sous-entendu d'angst/bittersweet final parce que c'est DGM et parce que ça s'inscrivait bien dedans, malgré le fluff, je pense ;). Quelque part, je pense que ça renforce la compréhension de la nécessité qu'ils ont de s'épancher tous les deux, avec le contexte difficile à côté.**

 **J'espère donc que ce petit moment vous aura plu !  
**

 **Normalement, j'ai encore un autre OS en projet pour la semaine prochaine, je dois avouer être dans une veine de motivation extrême pour l'écriture, et je vais en profiter tant que ça dure XD. Et demain ou dimanche, "Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit" sera mis à jour :3 !  
**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
